Liar Knight
by swag 25
Summary: WARNING : YAOI/ BL /RATE: M YUNJAE / HANCHUL "kim Jaejoong Putra tunggal pemilik kedai tteoppoki di pinggiran kota Seol, hidup bersama dengan ibu serta neneknya, Jaejoong tak pernah merasa kekurangan apapun walaupun ia tak punya ayah. namun akhir-akhir ini kehidupan tenangnya terusik oleh beberapa insiden dan peristiwa yang melibatkan dirinya. Siapakah Jaejoong sebenarnya?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo.. hahaha.. maafkan aku yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan ff yang lain. Eh.. malah bikin baru..**

 **Kali ini untuk pecinta YunJae. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku mengambil ide cerita dari sebuah manga yang mungkin kalian tidak tahu. Tapi yah.. sudahlah.. langsung saja..**

 **Selamat membaca yeorobun ! .**

 **cast:**

 **Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (23 th)**

 **Jung Yunho as Kim Yunho / Jung Yunho (25 th)**

 **Kim Junsu as Han Junsu (20 th)**

 **D.l.l... (cast akan ditambah seiring perkembangan cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Stranger Beside Me ! Part 1**

 **YunJae**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja cantik tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja, sepertinya hari ini pun ia kesiangan.

"Jongie! Pagi-pagi sudah semangat ya..!"

Sambil tetap mempertahankan larinya ia membalas sapaan dari beberapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Anyyeong Jang ahjumma~ nanti aku beli tomatnya ya, aku terlambat" Ujarnya.

"Dasar.. Ibumu mana? Sudah pulang ?"

"Masih di luar negeri!" teriaknya

"Jadi kamu hanya berdua dengan nenek?" teriak Jang ahjumma.

"Iya, sudah ya Jang ahjumma, annyeong" ia pun segera melesat pergi menuju kantornya dipusat kota.

Mari kita perkenalkan tokoh utama kita ini. Namanya Kim Jaejoong (23 th) seorang putri tunggal pemilik toko tteoppoki yang paling enak dipinggir kota Seol. Musim semi ini ia lulus D3 dan sekarang ia tengah berlari menyusuri pinggiran kota menuju sebuah perusahaan yang berpusat ditengah kota Seol.

" _ **Kabar dari negeri Tiongkok, menjelang adanya pemilu yang dilakukan untuk pertama kalinya ini, diperkirakan pertarungan sengit akan terjadi antara kubu kaisar dan kubu partai yang menentang pemerintahan kaisar..."**_

"Hwwaa~ aku bisa telatttttttt.."

Perusahaan tempat Jaejoong bekerja adalah perusahaan raksasa yang memiliki cabang di seluruh Korea, Jung Corporation.

"Pas jam setengah sembilan... Yes~..." Ujarnya ketika langkah kakinya berhasi memasuki perusahaan tepat ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka 09.30 tepat.

"ATLET LARI KIM JAEJOONG SAVE~" ujar seseorang tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun berdiri mematung mendengar suara yang sudah satu bulan ini ia kenal.

 **Tuk..**

 **tuk..**

 **tuk..**

"Yang namanya jam mulai kerja itu "Dimulai dari saat mulai kerja di meja" atau saya yang salah ?" ujar orang tersebut sambil membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

' _Pagi-pagi sudah muncul ! Kim Yunho (25 th)!'_

"Tapi kamu ini...hmm.. Memasukkan barang ke loker, buat teh lalu sampai ke meja paling tidak butuh waktu 5 menit"

"ma..maaf, saya ke toilet juga..." Ujar Jaejoong takut.

"HARI INI KAMU TERLAMBAT 10 MENIT KIM JAEJONG"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah jika diahadapan orang ini.

"dan lagi..."

Jaejoong kembali harus mendengarkan omelan orang yang paling tidak ia ingin dengar ini. Waspada akan apa yang akan orang ini katakan padanya.

"Caramu menginjak ambang pintu, sikapmu ini buruk sekali !"

 **JDUEERRR~**

' _Warna darah orang ini.. pasti HITAM..serius..'_ ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

' _Menjadi bawahan orang ini.. duduk di sebelahnya lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalani kehidupan kerja yang menyenangkan..'_ Batin Jaejoong.

Terus terang ia baru satu bulan bekerja dan menjadi bawahan dari Kim Yunho, seseorang yang sangat perfeksionis. Lihat saja dandanannya yang sangat kolot dan terkesan cupu dengan rambut yang diberi pomed dan ditata klimis, kacamata yang selalu setia bertengger di hidungnya, dan juga gaya busana nya yang selalu memakai kemeja rapi lengkap dengan dasi. Cocok seperti profesinya yaitu sebagai akuntan.

 **Criiing~**

Terdengar seseorang dengan pakaian rapi dan terlihat mahal baru memasuki perusahaan.

"Maaf saya terlambat, burung peliharaan kami, Rii-chan bertelur tadi pagi" ucapnya.

' _Han Junsu! Kamu juga terlambat ya..!'_ ujar Jaejoong dalam hati ketika melihat salah satu rekan kerjanya yang juga terlambat seperti dirinya.

' _Nah.. Omongan sinis seperti apa yang akan anda lontarkan, Yunho-shii !'_

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan atasan disampingnya kini, ingin tahu bagaimana respon nya terhadap sosok yang terlambat sama sepertinya.

 **Ssreett**

"Jaejoong-shii, Voucher kemarin ada yang salah..!" Ujar Yunho yang langsung memberikan voucher yang salah pada Jaejoong.

Dan bagaimana wajah Jaejoong ? ia shock berat..

' _Apa.. cuek !? Maldo andwae?'_

Ingin berniat protes atas sikap atasannya yang terkesan pilih kasih, namun apa daya, ia tak mampu. Dari pada kembali kena omelan pedasnya. Jaejoong memilih untuk diam melakukan dalam hatinya ia ingin mencekik atasan hitamnya ini.

' _Apaan sih.. Padahal aku telat saja ia memarahiku!'_

"Junsu-shii silahkan tehnya, ayahku membelinya di London" Ujar seseorang di belakang Jaejoong, ia lalu mendengus sebal mendengar hal itu.

' _Memang sih. Han Junsu itu tuan muda kaya yang entah dari mana asalnya!'_

Sudah merasakan kegalauan tokoh utama kita bukan,? Betul. Di sini, di Jung Corporation ini 90% karyawannya adalah nona dan tuan muda kaya dari keluarga terpandang. Jelas kan julukannya saja 'perusahaan berduit' .. 90% karyawannya itu diizinkan tidak kerja.

"Junsu-shii.. anda pasti capek.. silahkan scone nya"

' _Kepala divisi ini apa-apa an sih?'_ ujar Jaejoong yang kembali mengumpat dalam hati melihat perbedaan perlakuan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Junsu.

.

.

.

 ***Istirahat siang***

"JADI MAKSUDNYA YANG KERJA ITU CUMA KAMI, WONG CILIK.. GITU ?! PERUSAHAAN INI BENAR-BENAR NGGAK MASUK AKAL!"

"INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADIL, HANYA DENGAN MINUM TEH SAJA MEREKA DAPAT GAJI!"

Jaejoong berteriak tidak jelas dalam ruang istirahat untuk karyawan, ia meluapkan apa yang telah menjadi akar emosinya pagi ini. Layaknya orang yang sedang orasi demo, ia berteriak teriak mengutarakan kegundahannya walupun hanya melalui cermin tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan. Oh tidak ada satu teman Jaejoong yang mendengarkan walaupun sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengarrkan uneg-uneg si namja cantik ini.

"Aduh Jaejoong-ah, kamu ngomong apa sih! Kamu masuk kerja disini dengan mengetahui hal itu kan!" Ujar Yihan.

"Jin Yihan , teman kecilku yang masuk bagian sekeretaris..."

"Kalau masuk sini dan bisa menjalin cinta dalam perusahaan, pasangan kita pasti selebritis, atau orang kaya. Itulah daya tarik utama untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini...!" Ujar Yihan mengebu-ngebu, maklum dari dulu ia bermimpi untuk menikahi tuan putri kaya raya.

"EEEEhhhhh..." Dengus Jaejoong, mendengar penuturan gila temannya. Tapi mendengar kata percintaan membuatnya jadi tidak tenang dan gelisah.

"kalau.. A..Aku sih.. karena Cuma.. diterima di sini... aku nggak terlalu minat sama urusan kekasih.. malas..." ujarnya lirih

"Oh iya, Jaejoong-ah. Bagaimana kabarnya cowok yang ngajak kamu jalan waktu kencan buta perayaan kelulusan D3 mu ?" Tanya Yihan tiba-tiba. "Kalian nonton Baseball bareng kan?"

Mendadak jin membatu, ia sudah duga sahabatnya ini akan bertanya mengenai hal ini padanya. Dan lagi bayangan kencan tersebut masih sangat jelas di kepalanya.

 ***Flashback 1 bulan lalu***

 _-Di Kedai ramyeon-_

" _Kamu kuat, jadi pasti bisa hidup sendirian, ya"_

 _Jaejoong hanya memandang lelaki dihadapannya kini, dengan perlahan melahap ramyeonnya._

 ***End Flashback***

"Begitu katanya di kencan pertama..hehe" ujar Jaejoong lirih.

"Huuhh..." Yihan terlihat menghela nafasnya, ia heran memandang sahabatnya ini.

"Dikencan pertama saja sudah bilang begitu, kamu ini ngapain si, Jae-ah..?" Jihan masih tetap memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia tahu sejak lama jika Jaejoong menyukai sesama namja, tidak seperti dirinya yang straight alias menyukai yeoja. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena menurutnya cinta itu kebebasan. Ia bahkan sering menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan beberapa kenalannya, yah.. walaupun tak berujung memuaskan seperti kejadian di kedai ramyeon itu.

"Lagipula aku.. nggak terlalu minat sama orang kaya.." Ucap Jaejoong mantab dengan membuat wajahnya seangkuh mungkin.

"Terus kalau cowok biasa saja gimana? Bukannya di divisi audit ada orang yang namanya Yunho-shii yang umurnya dekat sama kamu ? sama orang itu gimana?" Tanya Yihan.

Amarah jaejoong pun kembali naik jika diingatkan oleh orang berdarah hitam itu

"GYYYYAAAAA~ DIA SIH YANG PALING NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

"PAKE KACAMATA KUNO TEBEL, TERUS RAMBUTNYA KAYAK NEMPEL BANGET GITU, DITAMBAH LAGI GARA-GARA NGGAK PERCAYA SAMA SOFTWARE AKUNTANSI DIA MASIH NGITUNG PAKAI SEMPOA!"

"POKOKNYA ORANGNYA NYEBELIN BANGET DEH!"

Jaejoong berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada keras pada Yihan, sahabatnya itu ingin menjodohkan dia dengan Kim Yunho namja darah hitam itu, enak saja.

"Gara-gara dia, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diawasi orang terus.." ujar Jaejoong yang masih berceloteh ria.

"Hari ini juga kau tampan Kim Yihan.." Ujar Yihan narsis di depan cermin.

"Apa itu bukan perasaanmu saja ? tapi katanya baru-baru ini ada pengintip di dalam perusahaan sih" lanjut Yihan sambil mengingat-ingat rumor yang beredar.

"Pokoknya Yihan-ah, dia itu nggak banget.. tipe orang yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan wewenangnya.." lanjut Jaejoong yang masih tidak terima jika dirinya dijodohkan dengan Yunho.

' _Tadi pagi saja apaan tuh, perbedaan sikapnya sama aku dan si Han Junsu itu!'_

"Sudah.. ngomelnya.. minimal bersihkan wajahmu dengan benar dong, Jaejoong-ah" Yihan mengambil selembar tisu lalu mengusapkannya pada wajah Jaejoong yang sebagian belum kering.

"... "

"Dunia ini.. memang tidak adil ya.." Ujar Jaejoong lirih.

Bagi Jaejoong dunia memang sudah tidak adil padanya. Sejak lahir, dirinya tidak punya ayah. Ia hidup bertiga bersama ibunya yang juga seorang namja cantik yang tidak menikah dan juga neneknya.

' _tapi, karena aku sangat sayang eomma dan halmoni, dan aku tahu jika aku disayang mereka...'_

' _...aku sudah cukup bahagia..'_

Dari dulu entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak bisa untuk punya pacar lama-lama. Pacarnya straight lah, Cuma coba-coba, atau dengan terang-terangan menganggap Jaejoong bukanlah sosok yang layak untuk mereka lindungi.

' _Semasa di SMA Putra.. aku menikmatinya bersama Yihan dan yang lain... seharusnya aku bahagia..'_

' _sebab kalau aku berharap lebih, bisa-bisa aku dapat hukuman...'_

' _Tapi kenapa ya...? rasanya hatiku ada sesuatu yang hilang...'_

"KYAAAAA~~ TUKANG NGINTIP!"

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti akibat suara teriakan wanita dari ruangan kamar mandi sebelah, ia dan Yihan langsung bergegas menuju kearah teriakan.

Ia melihat dua orang rekan kerja wanitanya tengah ketakutan.

"Ada kamera di langit-langit.. " ujar kedua yeoja itu ketakutan.

"Ah.. bagian langit-langit yan tinggi kan nyambung ke toilet pria.. eh.. Jaejoong-ah.."

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Yihan, Jaejoong segera bergegas menuju toilet pria di samping toilet wanita tersebut.

' _Jadi artinya, orang yang keluar dari toilet cowok sekarang adalah...'_

' _Penjahatnya..'_

Jaejoong berlari mendekati orang yang baru keluar dari toilet pria.

"YU... Yunho-shi..?"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo.. maaf baru bisa update, lagi sibuk bikin fanart sih fanfictnya jadi lupa hehehe**

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf nikmati langsung chapter terbaru seri YunJae nya ya...**

 **Selamat membaca yeorobun ! .**

 **cast:**

· **Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (23 th)**

· **Jung Yunho as Kim Yunho / Jung Yunho (25 th)**

· **Kim Junsu as Han Junsu (20 th)**

· **Jin Yihan as Jin Yihan (23 th)**

· **D.l.l... (cast akan ditambah seiring perkembangan cerita)**

 **Previous Chapter:**

"KYAAAAA~~ TUKANG NGINTIP!"

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti akibat suara teriakan wanita dari ruangan kamar mandi sebelah, ia dan Yihan langsung bergegas menuju kearah teriakan.

Ia melihat dua orang rekan kerja wanitanya tengah ketakutan.

"Ada kamera di langit-langit.. " ujar kedua yeoja itu ketakutan.

"Ah.. bagian langit-langit yan tinggi kan nyambung ke toilet pria.. eh.. Jaejoong-ah.."

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Yihan, Jaejoong segera bergegas menuju toilet pria di samping toilet wanita tersebut.

 _'Jadi artinya, orang yang keluar dari toilet cowok sekarang adalah...'_

 _'Penjahatnya..'_

Jaejoong berlari mendekati orang yang baru keluar dari toilet pria.

"YU... Yunho-shi..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Stranger Beside Me ! Part 2**

 **YunJae**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho akan berjalan keluar toilet pria dengan refleks langsung memegangnya, tanpa memberikannya kesempatatan untuk membela diri sedikitpun.

"Maaf, Saya buru-buru !" Ucap Yunho ketika jalannya dihadang oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan lewat !" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memegangi Yunho agar tidak kabur.

"Jaejoong-shi apa yang Anda lakukan ? Biarkan saya lewat !" Pinta Yunho memaksa.

"Tidak akan ! Tadi Anda kan yang mengintip..! Serahkan kameranya..!" Tegas Jaejoong.

"Saya tidak bawa barang begituan, Jaejoong-shi!"

"BOHONG!"

Jaejoong langsung memeriksa lebih tepatnya meraba seluruh tubuh Yunho guna mencari barang bukti yang ia inginkan, karena ia yakin 100% jika Yunho lah pelakunya.

Setelah lama meraba tubuh Yunho dan tidak ditemukannya barang yang ia maksud. Jaejoong sedikit terdiam sambil memikirkan dimana kira-kira tempat untuk menyembunyikan kamera untuk mengintip.

 _'Kameranya tidak ada dimana-mana..!'_ ujar Jaejoong dalam hati. Namun kemudian pandangannya berhenti di satu titik bagian tubuh Yunho. Bagian bawah yang terlihat kecil diantara kaki Yunho.

"Sepertinya tidak disembunyikan di situ..."

"Habisnya **kecil..** " Gumam Jaejoong yang masih mengamati bagian tengah Yunho, yang ternyata masih di dengar oleh Yunho.

"Penggunaan bahasa Koreamu sangat amat tidak sopan, Jaejoong-shi" Ucap Yunho marah, yang kemudian pergi menjauhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri karena tidak adanya bukti akhirnya melepaskan Yunho begitu saja, dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

"Gimana Jaejoong-ah?"

"Malah ketemu si Yunho ! emang nggak ada bukti sih, tapi sepertinya dia pelakunya! Penampilannya saja kayak maniak. Selanjutnya jika aku punya buktinya akan ku 'Hajar' dia!" Ujar Jaejoong kesal.

"Ha..hajarr?" si korban shock mendengarkan kata-kata Jaejoong yang sangat tidak sopan dan terkesan urakan itu.

"Ah.. maafkan ketidak sopanan temanku ini ya nona. Dia ini pernah ikut taekwondo hingga SMP" Ujar Yihan menenangkan si korban.

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan mendekati si korban.

"Ayo kuantar, Kamu bagian mana?" Tanya Jaejoong .

"Ge.. General Affairs.." Jawab korban dengan sedikit takut, sepertinya masih shock dengan peristiwa tadi.

Dengan gentle dan lemah lembut Jaejoong memegang tangan korban dan memberikan kata-kata menenagkan padanya.

"Tenang saja! Pelakunya pasti tertangkap! Kebenaran pasti menang!" Ujar Jaejoong.

 ** _GYUUUTT~_**

"O..Oppa~"

Jaejoong dan korban kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Yihan yang masih melonggo dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Jangan-jangan Jongie melakukan hal seperti tadi di depan cowok yang mendekatinya..." Ucap Yihan yang kemudian segera berlalu kembali ketempatnya bekerja.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari sejak tadi Yunho yang tengah bersembunyi dari balik tembok memperhatikan segala percakapan antara ketiga orang tersebut.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah kembali ke meja kerjanya. Namun bukannya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia malah sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya dengan seksama.

Yunho yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suara untuk menghentikan pandangan aneh pada dirinya itu.

"Jaejoong-shii, seharusnya yang kamu lihat itu voucher.. Bukannya wajah saya." ujar Yunho sambil menghitung dengan sempoa kesayangannya dengan Jaejoong yang masih memandanginya.

"Huuh.. Sikapmu tadi, Tatapanmu sekarang.. Kamu ini benar-benar tidak punya sex appeal, ya.. Huuuh" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya kaget dan merasa jengkel setengah mati dengan orang di sampingnya ini.

 _'SIAPA YANG SUDI DIOMONGIN SOAL SEX APPEAL SAMA KAMU! Menghela napas segala lagi..!'_ ujar Jaejoong dalam hati yang seketika langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Karena jengkel setengah mati dengan orang di sebelahnya ini, ia pun beranjak mengambil sesuatu. Itung-itung refreshing sebentar dari wajah tak bermutu Yunho, pikir Jaejoong.

Saat berjalan ia masih mencurigai bahwa Yunho lah yang menjadi pelaku dari peristiwa pengintipan kamar mandi tadi.

 _'Uuuh, aku pasti akan menangkap ekormu!'_

Dan tanpa ia sadari matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang kesulitan untuk mengambil barang diatas rak buku. Karena tinggi orang tersebut memang tidak bisa mencapai benda yang dimaksud meskipu ia sudah menggunakan kursi sebagai pijakan.

"Haloo, Tuan muda sedang apa?" Ujar Jaejoong datar ketika menyadari jika orang tersebut adalah Han Junsu.

"Di rak ini ada selotip baru! Ini pekerjaanku, biar aku yang urus!" Ucap Junsu yang masih berusaha menggapai selotip diatas rak. Yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah sampai tangan mungilnya menggapai selotip itu.

Melihat itu Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat Junsu untuk segera menyingkir.

"Mana bisa? Tinggimu kan nggak sampai!" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat Junsu menjauh.

"KYAAA~" Teriak Junsu ketika diangkat tiba-tiba oleh Jaejoong.

"Sudah sini kugantikan!"

Jaejoong kemudian segera berdiri di tempat Junsu sebelumnya, dan mulai mencari selotip yang dimaksud oleh Junsu.

Sementara itu, Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang membantunya.

"Kamu melakukannya karena aku tidak sampai ?" Tanya Junsu.

"Iya..!" Jawab Jaejoong asal.

" Kamu baik ya.." gumam Junsu. Mungkin bagi sang tuan muda ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membantunya karena kondisinya yang tidak bisa, bukan karena status sosial.

"Hah kenapa? Bukannya wajar?"

Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat box yang berada diatas rak dengan melihat kearah Junsu yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa ia sadari di atas box ada gunting tajam yang akan terjatuh dan siap menghujam kepala Jaejoong.

Junsu yang melihat itu hendak memperingatkan Jaejoong, namun..

"BAHA..."

 ** _ZRAAASSSHH_**

 ** _BRUUUKK_**

"Kyaaaa~" teriak karyawan lain yang melihat peristiwa itu.

Sementara itu Junsu yang jatuh karena terdorong oleh sosok yang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Masih terbengong melihat kejadian heroik beberapa saat tadi.

Jaejoong menyadari ada sebuah lengan yang melindungi kepalanya. Ia juga menyadari ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyelamatkannya. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah sosok sang penyelamat itu..

 _'Eh.. Bohong..'_

Jaejoong segera duduk dan melihat penyelamatnya.

"Yun.. Yunho-shii..!?"

 _'Aku dilindungi Yunho-shi..!'_ Ujar Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Yunho masih berusaha bangkit dari tempat ia jatuh sambil mengomel kenapa ada gunting di sana.

"Siapa sih yang taruh gunting di sana ?" omel Yunho.

"JUNSU-SHII ANDA TIDAK TERLUKA?!" khawatir sang kepala bagian yang berlebihan pada Junsu yang bahkan sama sekali tak terluka.

Jaejoong tak meperhatikan yang lain selain Yunho kini, bertanya-tanya kenapa ? sampai ia menemukan tangan Yunho yang sedikit berdarah akibat goresan dari gunting tadi. Jaejoong pun panik mengetahui tangan Yunho terluka, terlebih karena luka akibat melindunginya.

"YUNHO-SHI TANGANMU TERLUKA!"

Yunho kemudian melihat luka di tangannya. "Oh.. Kalau segini sih tidak apa" Ujar Yunho santai.

Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jaejoong segera membantu Yunho untuk segera berdiri dan membantunya berjalan.

"Tidak boleh! Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Aku tidak mau punya hutang ke musuh!" ujarnya.

"Saya bisa jalan kok..kakiku baik-baik saja Jaejoong-shii" Ucap Yunho.

.

.

~15 menit kemudian di Ruang Kesehatan~

"Jadi karena tidak ada dokter... dan membuat saya jadi begini.." Yunho melihat tangannya yang kini tengah terbalut perban dengan tidak rapi dan sangat tidak beraturan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan omongannya sambil melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah, tatapan serta ucapan yang sarkastik dan menekan.

"Hutangnya dianggap lunas, begitu Jaejoong-shii?

 **JLEB**

"ma..maafkan aku.. Aku memang payah dalam mengobati luka Yunho-shi" Ujar Jaejoong yang seengah malu dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

.

.

Mereka pun kembali ke ruangan dengan Yunho yang sibuk melepas perban tak beraturan karya Jaejoong dari tangannya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong yang melihat tumpukan voucher menggunung di meja Yunho.

"Eh.. kok di meja Yunho-shi ada segini banyak tumpukan voucher..."

Yunho kemudian melihat meja kerjanya dan sedikit menghela napasnya.

"Huuhh.. itu bagian yang menumpuk sewaktu saya pergi. Karena sudah jam pulang sepertinya yang lain menyerahkan semuanya pada saya."

"Apa boleh buat ayo kita kerjakan" Ujar Yunho enteng.

Jaejoong sedikit tidak terima dengan sikap Yunho yang dengan mudahnya menerima ketidakadilan yang terjadi padanya. Ia pun protes terhadap sikap Yunho dan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Me.. mereka salah.. Yunho-shi kan luka.."

 _'salah.. salah...salah...'_

"Aku nggak tahu mereka itu nona atau tuan muda dari mana, tapi.. menolong orang lemah kan sudah sepantasnya..! Apalagi ini kan nggak adil banget.. benar-benar aneh...!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat.

"Lihat saja besok aku akan protes ke kepala bagian nggak becus itu!" Tambahnya.

"Sudahlah. Kalau melihat sifatnya kabag sih... bisa-bisa kamu yang dipecat.." Ujar Yunho.

 _'Eh..!'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Daripada itu kita kerjakan saja...!" Tambah Yunho.

"..." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Sedikit kaget melihat sikap Yunho yang seolah tak mempermasalahkan ketidakadilan yang terjadi di dirinya. Dan dengan mudahnya mengerjakan bagian yang bukan kewajibannya, tanpa mengeluh atau kesal seperti dirinya.

"Benar juga..."

 _'Iya ya.. orang ini.. memang begini sifatnya..'_ Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

"bagaimanapun Yunho-shi juga kalah wewenang ya!" Jaejoong kemudian mengikuti Yunho untuk kembali duduk disampingnya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

 _'Ternyata aku memang nggak cocok dengan Yunho-shi'_

.

.

"..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Yunho yang menyadari bahwa rekan di sampingnya ini sepertinya tidak setuju dengan apa yang tadi ia katakan pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yang mau saya katakan tadi adalah Jangan gara-gara orang-orang itu. kamu malah menyia-nyiakan kehidupanmu sendiri..." Ujar Yunho

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Mereka pasti punya kehidupan yang cocok dengan mereka sendiri. Jadi biarkan saja.."

 _'Lho..'_

"Lalu biarpun kamu bilang tidak adil juga.. tiap orang punya masalahnya sendiri.."

"Saya baik-baik saja kok. He..he..he"

 _'Orang ini Jangan-jangan...'_

"Oh iya Jaejoong-shi.."

 _'memang suka kerja sendiri'_ batin Jaejoong yang mendengarkan petuah Yunho.

"Lebih baik kamu cepat hafalkan pekerjaan auditing ini.. melihat struktur perusahaan itu cukup menarik loh.." ujar Yunho.

 _'Kalau sudah sampai tahap ini.. Ya.. bisa dibilang luar biasa sih..!"_ Batin Jaejoong.

"Aah.. Tapi.." Lanjut Yunho

"Terima kasih ya, sudah marah demi saya hari ini-" Ucap Yunho yang masih fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin perusahaan ini agak berat bagi orang sepertimu!Tapi..-"

Yunho memberhentikan sejenak ucapannya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula hanya pada voucher-voucher perusahaan menjadi ke arah Jaejoong yang juga memperhatikannya.

"Saya suka dirimu yang seperti itu" Ucap Yunho yang kemudian tersenyum dengan manis sambil menatap Jaejoong.

 **Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg**

Dengan segera darah Jaejoong seperti naik ke kepalanya dan kini berkumpul di area wajahnya. Sehingga menghasilkan rona merah di sekitar pipi gembul Jaejoong.

 **Deg Deg Deg Deg**

 _'Tu..Tunggu dulu.. Aku.. kenapa..?'_ Ujar Jaejoong yang memegang erat dadanya yang seolah berkecamuk kini.

 _'Yang disana itu Yunho-Si loh..!Kok jadi begini ?'_

 **Deg Deg Deg Deg**

 _'Tunggu.. Tunggu..Tunggu..'_

Jaejoong tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dan meminta ijin pada Yunho untuk pulang duluan. Ia tidak mementingkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Ia hanya memikirkan cara untuk segera menjauh dari Yunho dan menghentikan debarang jantungnya yang menggila. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Kim Jaejoong jatuh terhadap pesona si culun Yunho hanya dengan satu senyuman mautnya, tapi rencana tuhan, tak ada yang tahu kan.

"Sa..Saya...Pulang duluan..!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menahan debarannya.

"Tu..Tunggu.."

"Saya Pulang..-"

 **BRAK**

Jaejoong yang terlalu fokus untuk menjauh dari Yunho tanpa sengaja menyenggol bebrapa berkas yang menumpuk di meja sehingga berkas tersebut terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan keluar di lantai.

Jaejoong pun berhenti sejenak, kemudian melihat isi dari berkas yang berhamburan tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu jika isi berkas itu adalah kumpulan foto dirinya.

 _'Apa..Ini..? Kenapa semuanya adalah foto ku.'_ Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong kemudian memunggut beberapa foto tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia jika foto-foto tersebut diambil secara diam-diam.

 _'..Ini.. sepertinya diambil sembunyi-sembunyi.. Ba.. banyak sekali..'_

"APA INI.. APA-APAAN INI SEMUA..!"

Jaejoong berteriak pada Yunho, ia kemudian melemparkan foto-foto dirinya yang ada di tangannya ke muka Yunho.

"TERNYATA KAMU MEMANG TUKANG NGINTIP ITU..!"

"BAJINGAN RENDAH!"

Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Yunho ia lalu pergi, tak mempedulikan apa yang akan dilakukan atau diucapkan oleh Yunho. Ia sudah muak dengan Yunho yang tadi sempat membuatnya terpesona. Namun ternyata benar dugaannya jika Yunho hanyalah bajingan rendah tukang ngintip yang bersembunyi dalam sifatnya yang culun, kuno dan sok perfeksionis.

Sementara itu..

Yunho yang sudah ketahuan menyimpan berkas yang berisi foto-foto Jaejoong, berusaha untuk mengejar Jaejoong guna meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu sebentar Jae.."

Yunho pun berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang semakin tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Ia berusaha untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

 ***Toilet pria (Kantor)***

 _'Aku tak percaya..'_

 _'Aku tak peraya..'_

 _'Aku tak percaya..'_

 _'Walaupun Cuma sesaat bisa-bisanya aku..'_

Jaejoong berdiam diri di hadapan cermin toilet. Ia sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yan terjadi tadi.

"..Polisi.. Ya.. Aku haruss telepon polisi..." Ujar Jaejoong setelah tersadar akan situasinya.

' _Bisa-bisanya aku berdebar-debar.. ppabbo Jongie'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil terus mengetik no telepon kepolisian yang akan dihubunginya.

Jaejoong yang sibuk mengotak atik poselnya tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang diam-diam sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya lalu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Pria tersebut menjulurkan tangannya perlahan dan mendekap Jaejoong sambil menodongkan sebuah cutter yang mengarah ke leher Jaejoong.

 **Brak**

Ponsel Jaejoong terjatuh.

"Diam Kamu!" Ujar pria asing tersebut.

Jaejoong kaget melihat seseorang kini medekapnya sembari menodongkan cutter ke arahnya. Jaejoong tetap berusaha untuk tenang sambil mengamati wajah pelaku dari cermin di depannya.

 _'Aku belum pernah lihat lelaki ini... ah.. Dia ini penjahatnya!'_

"Siapa... ? Jadi Kamu pengintip itu.." tanya Jaejoong. Terdengar sedikit getaran dari suaranya namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak gegabah dalam situasi seperti ini.

"BERISIK.." lelaki tersebut menyalak marah kepada Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak ketakutan karenanya.

Lelaki tersebut kemudian mulai berusaha untuk melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Cuma sedikit kan tidak apa.. kuamil foto-foto memalukanmu ya manis.. karena itu diam dan menurutlah.."

Tangan kiri lelaki tersebut kemudian menyentuh dan sedikit meremas bagian privat Jaejoog . Walaupun masih terbungkus celana dalamnya tetapi lelaki tersebut berhasil membuka resleting celana Jaejoong membuat tangannya bebas menjelajah bagian sensitif Jaejoong.

 _'Memuakkan'_

"A..Apa.. yang kau.. AH..."

Jaejoong berusaha berontak tapi apa daya kekuatan lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya..

 _'Siapapun tolong aku..!'_

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU..."

lelaki tersebut geram karena sikap Jaejoong yang tak bisa diam dan malah berteriak. Ia kemudian hendak menyakiti Jaejoong dengan cutter yang sedari tadi ia todongkan pada Jaejoong.

"DIAM KAU.."

Tangan lelaki yang hendak menggores tubuh Jaejoong itu terhenti.

Dilihatnya seseorang yang kini tengah menahan gerakan tangan lelaki itu hingga membuat dekapannya pada Jaejoong sedikit longgar.

"Siapa yang sedang kamu pegang?" Ujar sosok tersebut.

Jaejoong mengenali suara seseorang yang menolongnya dan kini tengah berhadapan dengan lelaki pengintip itu. ya.. itu suara Yunho.

"A.. Apa maumu..- AWW"

Yunho mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada lelaki itu.

 _'Yunho-shi..'_ Jaejoong melihat sang penolong yang ternyata Yunho itu tengah berusaha menahan si pengintip itu. ia dengan segera merapikan baju dan celananya yang berantakan akibat ulah si pengintip tadi.

"Cih.."

Sadar sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, si penjahat menginjak kaki Yunho lalu menghempaskan tangan yang menahannya. Ia pun berlari keluar toilet.

Yunho pun tak tinggal diam, ia segera mengejar penguntit tadi.

"Tunggu!" Ujar Yunho yang tengah berlari mengejar penjahat itu.

Melihat ember berisi air di depannya. Pengintip itu langsung menyiramkannya ke arah Yunho yang tengah berlari mengejarnya. Tampak Jaejoong yang juga turut mengejar kedua orang tersebut. Kaget ketika melihat Yunho yang disiram air pel oleh si lelaki pengintip itu.

"AH.. Yunho Si.."

Yunho menghalangi air mengenai wajahnya, namun tetap saja wajah Yunho terkena air pel tersebut hingga kacamata yang dipakainya lepas dan..

 **JENG JENG JENG**

Yunho yang berpenampilan norak dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata tebal kini berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat tampan dengan tatapan bak beruang liar.

 **Deg**

Yunho segera menghampiri sang pelaku pelemparan dan menghajarnya habis habisan.

"HEI.. BAJINGAN.. TADI.. "

 **BUAG**

"KAU SUDAH MENYENTUH.."

 **BUAG**

"APA YANG TIDAK BOLEH DISENTUH!"

 **BUAG**

"Ugghhh,,"

Penjahat itu kemudian terkapar tak berdaya akibat menerima hantaman sang beruang ngamuk.

"Dasar.. ikan teri!" Ujar Yunho sambil mengelap sisa air di wajahnya dengan tangannya.

 **Deg Deg Deg Deg**

 _'Kenapa?'_

 _'Kenapa.. Yunho-si tiba-tiba muncul bak pahlawan'_

 _'Astaga.. Yunho-si.. Yunho-si..Yunho-si..'_

Yunho kemudian berbalik melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang kini terpaku melihat dirinya. Shock dengan apa yang terjadi tentu saja.

"Jaejoong-si, Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong shock dan terdiam dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

 _'Ya tuhan, Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan serta permohonan maaf.. Tapi gara-gara..'_

"Jae.."

 _'..Yunho-si memanggil namaku keras-keras'_

"Aduh.."

Tak terasa air mata Jaejoong menetes dihadapan Yunho. Kini ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa Aku menangis?" Ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha menghentikan aliran air matanya.

Yunho terkejut melihat air mata dan ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Maaf.. karena untuk sesaat mataku lepas darimu.." Ucap Yunho.

"Eh..HMMMMPPPTT"

Jaejoong tak bisa melanjutkan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan karena dengan tiba-tiba Yunho menyerangnya dengan mencium bibirnya secara ganas.

Jaejoong yang tersadar atas tindakan Yunho berusaha untuk melepaskan dekapan dan pangutan Yunho di bibirnya.

"ANDWAE...hmmmpptt.. ah..."

Namun bukannya melepaskan bibir Jaejoong, Yunho malah semakin memnggut dengan liar bibir kenyal Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Bahkan kini lidah Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, mengeksplor segala yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ungg.. hmmnngg.. ngg.."

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan menbiarkan apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadapnya.

 _'Kanapa?'_

 _'Padahal ketika disentuh lelaki tadi aku merasa sangat jijik'_

"Unngg...ngg"

"..."

 _'Tapi begini dengan Yunho-si tidak merasa jijik..?"_

Panggutan liar tersebut terlepas ketika keduanya sudah kehabisan napas.

"Ha..hah..hah.." Jaejoong berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, matanya memandang sayu Yunho yang kini mempererat dekapannya pada Jaejoong. Bibirnya membengkah akibat akitivitasnya dengan Yunho tadi, juga wajahnya yang kini merah padam semakin membuat Jaejoong terlihat cantik dan mempesona.

 **GREB**

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu"

 _'eh..?'_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC..**

 **Gimana..? apakah terjawab siapa tukang intip di kantor Jaejoong ?**

 **Semoga kalian puas ya..**

 **Tunggu update an selanjutnya ya.. maafkan aku yang update lama.. :D**

 **Seperti biasa jangan lupa kasih Review nya ya..**

 **Kalau Swag updatenya kelamaan tolong ingetin ya.. karena kadang kelupaan hahaha..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong..**

 **Swag_25**


End file.
